havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 010 Rune Meets Zharn
10:17:45 PM DM: The servant girl leads you to room 319 and knocks. A voice inside yells. "Enter." 10:18:03 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:19:42 PM DM: You enter this beautiful large room decorated in this sort of persian style (well, there is no Persia in Davos, but you get the idea). There's a large canopy bed, a balcony and a small table where you see a young man, clean, polished and looking somewhat similar to Sarron. This is Zharn, the man who employed you to go to Enora. 10:20:09 PM Rune: Oh, it's you. 10:20:14 PM Rune: What do you want? 10:20:53 PM DM: Zharn: "Wow, you people can be quite impolite, can't you? I want what you promised me. The egg, my dear." 10:21:32 PM Rune: Oh. 10:21:37 PM Rune: What kind of egg is it, anyway? 10:24:08 PM DM: Zharn: "That's what I hope to find out. Do you have it?" 10:24:44 PM Rune: Maybe. Why is it so important anyway? 10:25:01 PM Rune: And I'm not a deer. The horns are more like an antelope's, I think. 10:26:06 PM DM: Zharn: "Why do you care? You're getting paid." 10:26:40 PM DM: Zharn: "Services provided and services paid for. What more do you even need?" 10:26:50 PM Rune: I really didn't do it for money. 10:28:27 PM DM: Zharn: "What did you do it for then? Can't imagine hanging out with a bunch of whiny tree folk is the height of entertainment." 10:28:52 PM DM: Zharn throws his hands up in a mocking gesture. "Oh, you stepped on a leaf! How could you?!?" 10:29:05 PM DM: He laughs at his own joke, it's an obnoxious snorty sort of laugh. 10:29:21 PM Rune: ... deal's off. I don't think you'd make a good parent. 10:29:30 PM Rune: Rune turns around to go. 10:29:45 PM DM: Zharn grabs her by the shoulder. 10:30:02 PM DM: Zharn: "Whoa, hold off a moment. We had a deal here, lady." 10:30:12 PM Rune: Had. 10:30:40 PM DM: Zharn: "You on the rag today or something, bitch? I am offering you prime gold for a stupid egg." 10:31:06 PM Rune: How do you know it's stupid? It hasn't hatched yet. It could be quite intelligent. 10:31:45 PM DM: Zharn: "It's fucking ruby! It's not gonna hatch!" 10:31:59 PM Rune: No it isn't. I've seen rubies. 10:32:45 PM Rune: It's not a garnet either. 10:33:20 PM DM: Zharn: "...you have any idea what you're doing? What are you gonna do with it? Sit on it and wait to hatch a shiny red chicken?" 10:33:57 PM Rune: Chickens are very useful. And I bet you don't even work for the government like you said. 10:34:35 PM DM: Zharn: "Don't work for...do you have any idea who my father is? Of course I work for the fucking government!" 10:35:18 PM DM: Zharn: "You know what? Fine. Keep it. See how long you can hold onto it. You want to play games? I will see you hang and spit on your corpse." 10:35:45 PM Rune: Or you can be sensible and just tell me who your father is. 10:36:05 PM Rune: And tell me what your plan is for taking care of whatever hatches from the egg. Then you can have it. 10:37:54 PM DM: Roll persuasion. 10:38:33 PM DM: Zharn: "The name Sarron Dynne mean anything to you? You're in his bedroom." 10:39:04 PM DM: Zharn: "And what we do with it is our business. Official Human Alliance shit. Nothing your kind would be interested in." 10:39:41 PM Rune: Be sensible. Nobody would just give you a baby without knowing what you're going to do with it. 10:41:20 PM DM: Zharn: "It's not a baby. It's stone. A gem. A big eggy one, but still, just a gem. And all we want is for us to have it instead of anybody else." 10:41:37 PM DM: Out of game, keep in mind, insight can always get you something. 10:42:04 PM Rune: ((Only when you put ranks into it. :) )) 10:42:56 PM DM: You kind of get the sense he's not packing as much power as he's claiming. You're not convinced he actually has the authority to have even made this trade. 10:43:28 PM DM: Also, he's a really bad liar. 10:45:48 PM Rune: ... fine. Deal's off. If you mess with me in any way, it'll all go public, out in the open, and everyone will know you were involved. 10:46:15 PM DM: Zharn makes a face like a kid about to throw a tantrum. 10:46:38 PM Rune: Otherwise, I'll keep quiet. 10:46:59 PM Rune: And I'm sorry I've wasted your time. 10:47:12 PM DM: Zharn: "Not as sorry as you will be. Get out." 10:47:25 PM DM: ((He's a real charmer, isn't he?)) 10:48:09 PM Rune: It'll all go public. That's before you die. You might have family, but I do too, and they eat little humans like you. 10:48:13 PM Rune: Rune departs.